Meeting baby Shepherd
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek and Meredith meet their baby.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Grey's calendars.**

**Here is what I picture when Derek and Meredith have their baby (and maybe a little more mushy and fluffy then what would happen). It's set late in Season 7. I didn't go through all actual labour details but a few small ones and I don't know anything about newborns, so if it's not correct I apologize; it's just my own theory of this stuff. It's also a combination of both Meredith and Derek's POV's together. Enjoy!**

She was absolutely, unbelievably, incredible. They both were. Here he was holding his new born baby daughter who was 6 pounds-7 ounces of absolute beauty and perfection. She had her mother's feature (which he loved, and was slightly grateful for) but she had his bright blue eyes and his dark curly hair. A perfect mix of both. Derek couldn't believe that he had only been a father for a few hours yet he loved it more than anything (expect his wife of course-although she felt the same). His baby girl; which they had named Emma Shepherd; was the light of his life. He really didn't really think that he could love her anymore than he already did. There was something about holding her that made everything right, calm, and perfect and he was still in some disbelief that she was really theirs. Yet, here she was wrapped in a light pink blanket safely tucked away in his arms sleeping soundly and peacefully as her little head in a tiny pink cap. Derek was in awe of her, and yet he loved her so much. He knew the moment he became a father he would love his child but the fact that there he was, holding his daughter Emma he loved it even more and the thanked his wife so much.

Meredith was an absolute trooper, fantastic mother, and the love of his life. He really couldn't imagine anyone else being the mother of his children from the moment he met her. Everything about her he loved. Her laugh, her eyes, her strength, compassion, the way she smiles, the way she keep him in line, her tiny ineffectual fists, and so much more. Sure they have had their ups and downs but he knew that here wasn't anyone else for him. There was something about her that he couldn't explain but she was everything for him. More importantly she gave him the greatest gift of his life right now-their daughter Emma.

Meredith was amazing throughout her whole labouring process. She had been calm (although he had to admit there was a new times she her 'threatening him' moments) and even though her labour lasted about 20 hours she was patient the entire time.

For Meredith being a mother was something she never thought would happen to her. She never thought she would find the love of her life (albeit a few complications in the process) get married and have a family; but she loved it so much. She wasn't really the type to believe in true love and happiness but right now she had all she ever wanted. She loved Emma more than she thought she ever would or could. A tiny little human being who had her features and her father's eyes and hair made her so unbelievably happy; that the moment she laid her eyes on her she cried and vowed to make sure that her daughter would have everything she would ever want, all the love in the world and possibly the most important thing in Meredith's eyes-she would be there for her no matter what, no matter where; and that was a promise. Still, she wasn't going to dwell in the past, think about all the bad she had gone through because it didn't matter now; it was all behind her.

Labour was different than she though (for many different reasons). It looks a lot longer that she thought it would and was much more painful. When she had gone into labour she really didn't know what to expect and really didn't know how long it would take but once she reached the 12 hour mark she started to figure out 2 things- A) It took a LONG time (in her mind and in her case) and B) It was more painful than then expected and then she thought. When they first arrived at the hospital and did all the necessary paperwork (which they thought was weird and somewhat ridiculous considering they BOTH work there and knew everyone and vice versa), got settled into a private room (as per Meredith's request and if she had to be honest a demand), they had a nurse prepare her and their doctor check on her they then played the waiting game.

For the most part she was ok, even though she did request an epidural because in her mind and her words she "didn't know how long this was going to take but she at least wanted to be somewhat comfortable and if she could help it in not that much pain" and honestly Derek couldn't blame her and just wanted her to have an easy, fast and smooth labour as she possibly could and figures just letting her have her way would be the easiest thing.

As the time passed and the hours went by they figured out that having a baby took a lot longer than they thought. They had nurses stop in a check on her process and said that everything was going great and they just had to be patient and Meredith was fine with that. She knew that it would take a while but after around 8 hours or so she was getting not only impatient but anxious. She really didn't think it would take _this _long. In order to keep her happy and occupied Derek ran out to get her magazines, ice chips, and whatever else he could find. Her friends had stopped in and said hello in between their patients, surgeries and to tell them any new news or in Seattle Grace's case; gossip they could.

It was when her water broke that things slowly started going faster and before she knew it, it was time her meet her baby.

Now here they were a day after everything just sitting (or in Meredith's case sleeping) in her room and Derek was holding their baby girl and looking at her in just awe, patiently and quietly waiting for Meredith to wakeup. It was a few minutes when Derek saw her gently stirring and waking up he got up and walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked her.

"Hey. I'm ok, just tired and in a bit of pain" she replied.

Nodding to her, he says with a smile "Understandable, want to hold her?"

Meredith looks at him lovingly and happy and nods and he carefully places Emma in her arms. She carefully moves over a bit to let Derek sit beside her as he puts his arm around her, lays his head on hers and caresses their baby.

"I just can't believe that she's ours. That a little while ago she was inside of me and now she's here and I'm holding her and I just love her so much" she says quietly and tearfully.

"Me either" Derek says

"But I do know one thing" She says.

"What's that?" Derek asks her.

"That I am going to do everything in my power to love her and be there for her no matter what and give her everything I can"

"I know Mer, I know. We both will. We'll love her so much and make sure she has all the love and support we can give her." He says to her quietly as he feels his own tears build up.

Meredith looks up at him as she presses her forehead to his. She then looks up into his eyes and gently yet firmly kisses him.

"I love you so much" Derek tells her after a few seconds

"I love you too, Derek."

They look down at their precious sleeping baby Emma knowing that they will love her will everything they can and she will be taken care of and protected with everything they can; as they start their journey as a family together.

_**The End.**_

Review, comments, suggestions...everything is welcomed!


End file.
